vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Mualim (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Rashid ad-din Sinan (1135-1191), better known as Al Mualim (Arabic: المعلم, The Mentor) and as the Old Man of the Mountain, was the Mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins until his death in 1191, and the tutor to his eventual successor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Al Mualim's desire to obtain an Apple of Eden led to him secretly working with the Knights Templar, sworn enemies of his own Order, forcing Altaïr to end his life. Despite this, Al Mualim's teachings and work during his lifetime ultimately had a positive influence on the Assassins going forward, especially on his new successor, Altaïr himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his sword and Hidden Blade Name: Rashid ad-din Sinan, Al Mualim, The Mentor, Old Man on the Mountain Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 56 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Assassin, Mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood, Templar Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (Can incapacitate an enemy using pressure point strikes and induce immense pain in them with strength alone), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will |-|With equipment=With the Apple of Eden he gains access to the following: Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Life Absorption, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Vastly superior to BoG Altaïr, who easily tanked attacks of these magnitudes a year prior to the events of the first game, and was responsible for his training. Easily one-shotted several heavily-armored guards with his bare hands upon witnessing Haras's death. Claimed to have effortlessly slaughtered a thousand soldiers all by himself, even quoting them to be superior to Altaïr by leaps and bounds. Traded blows with EoG Altaïr and was stalemating him at every instant, but Altaïr proved to be more skillful thanks to his Isu heritage and eventually emerged the victor in the end), higher with his sword and Hidden Blade Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily kept up with his Apple of Eden clones, which can keep up with the likes of Ezio and Bayek. Initially vastly superior to Altaïr, and even with the latter's renewed rise to the rank of Master Assassin, Al Mualim was still easily dodging from and blocking most of Altaïr's attacks, going so far as to almost stalemate him even without the aid of the Apple's precognitive powers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to Altaïr and was easily pushing him back. Even a thousand men proved to be nothing compared to Al Mualim's skill and strength) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Capable of dispatching multiple heavily-armored enemies with just his bare hands, much like Altaïr himself. Was initially vastly superior to Altaïr before the latter's renewed rise to the rank of Master Assassin ultimately got the best of the old man) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took several full-powered blows from Altaïr's sword and was still standing to fight against him at full power) Stamina: Incredibly High (Even after being grievously injured, he was still capable of going toe-to-toe with Altaïr) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword. Several kilometers with the Apple of Eden (Covered the entirety of Masyaf and gained control of its entire population) Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade (Later discards it in favor of his fists), knife, sword, Apple of Eden #2 Intelligence: Gifted. Was widely renowned for his tutorship of Altaïr and his wisdom, was also known for his cunning and deceptive personalities. As a scholarly man, Al Mualim placed importance on education, spending much of his time in the Masyaf fortress, studying the books of the library. He had a thorough understanding of a variety of subjects, ranging from philosophy to science. In addition to preaching the Brotherhood's goal of peace in all things, he emphasized that the Creed pushed for peace within one's self as well; on one occasion he advised Altaïr not to demonize his enemies. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Incredibly hypocritical and arrogant. Driven mad by his overuse of the Apple of Eden. Is blind in his right eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Wise Characters Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teachers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users